Permítame señora
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Permítame señora que deba reprimirle, conmigo se equivoca y tengo que advertirle: no puedo ser su amante, su amor es invisible. Hay otra por delante, no quiera confundirme/ Regalo de cumpleaños para M.J. Hayden (One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime "InuYasha" no es de mi propiedad.

_Reto de cumpleaños para _**M.J. Hayden:** "Inuyasha/Mamá de Kagome. Sonfic basado en la canción_ Permítame señora_ de David Bisbal"

**Advertencia:** Pareja crack.

**# de palabras**: 3,068

* * *

Para ti, que estuviste conmigo desde mis inicios, _gracias._ En verdad_, _**muchas gracias.**

* * *

**"Permítame, señora"**

InuYasha sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la casa de Kagome, ¿o el extraño era él? Pero, se equivocaba. La tensión no provenía de la vivienda, sino de una persona. Otra mujer: la señora Higurashi. Y, al confirmarlo, se removió en su lugar aferrando más el agarre de su espada.

El sólo recordar las últimas miradas que la mamá de Kagome le ha estado ofreciendo, lo hacía sentir algo parecido a la vergüenza. Ha visto aquel brillo opaco antes en Kikyo, antes de morir (porque ahora, sus ojos sólo reflejan vida falsa. Nada más): hace más de quinientos años, Kikyo le ofreció una mirada que reflejaba un deseo latente y prohibido. Era como si dijera "aquí está, frente a mí. Pero no debo dar otro paso, este es mi límite… no importa cuánto desee traspasarlo". InuYasha lo sabía, porque estaba consciente de que él también ha tenido aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos con aquella sacerdotisa y ahora, con Kagome.

Conocía muy bien lo que era el deseo prohibido y el sólo imaginar que la madre de su actual amada lo sienta, lo tenga muy vivo bajo su piel, y se lo transmita al verle, no lo hacía sentir… _bien._

Esa tarde, era el último día para Kagome en su época actual. Los exámenes habían terminado un día anterior pero había decidido quedarse un día más y como siempre, InuYasha tenía que ir por ella para llevársela (arrastrando) a la era feudal.

Sabía muy bien que llegaría y ella no iba a estar. Así era en cada visita y sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él quería creer que esta vez iba a ser diferente, que Kagome ya estaba en la puerta, esperándolo con mochila en mano, listos para irse. Pero por supuesto que no fue así: tenía que esperarla hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras se entretenía jugando con Buyo o viendo esa caja de imágenes en movimiento una hora o media, tal vez, después, el abuelo lo forzaba a ayudar con las tareas del hogar, teniendo que trabajar con la señora Higurashi.

Y lo hacía, al principio protestando, pero aquello se había vuelto costumbre ya que en el fondo, le agradaba hacerlo: el "viejo" ya no podía moverse con tanta agilidad como él y la señora Higurashi no contaba con la suficiente fuerza para andar trayendo pesadas cajas de un lado a otro. Además, eso le ayudaba a matar tiempo y casi siempre cuando terminaba, Kagome llegaba a casa, esperaban una hora más para la cena y después, se marchaban para volver hasta la próxima temporada de exámenes.

Pero, maldición: estas últimas visitas, este último tiempo a solas con la madre de su nuevo interés amoroso eran cada vez más pesadas, incómodas y frustrantes. Aquellos roces, toques y sonrisas simplemente no eran normales ¿o acaso él estaba imaginando de más? Si era así, se sentiría avergonzado de sí mismo por pensar de esa manera sobre una de las humanas más decentes que ha conocido en su jodida vida. Pero, ¿y sí no? ¿Qué haría si no fuera así?

En su mente le vino una ráfaga de recuerdos obligándole a fruncir el ceño, a pensar, a analizar ya que, si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano iba a crear una situación innecesariamente embarazosa en la relación de respeto que tenía con aquella mujer que había dado vida a Kagome. Su único y actual amor.

Recordó ese día en la bodega, cuando él se encontraba apilando cajas y baratijas viejas. La señora Higurashi se encontraba barriendo la entrada. Hacía calor y tenía muy presente como maldecía la alta temperatura; estaba sudando y comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso, al rato, la señora llegó con un vaso bien frío de limonada y cuando InuYasha lo aceptó, ella se ofreció al limpiarle el sudor de su frente.

Al principio se desconcertó pero no logró ver alguna pizca de _maldad_ en aquel gesto. Era algo que creía normal: había visto como algunas mujeres, ancianas e incluso niñas ayudaban a limpiar el sudor de la frente de sus esposos, hijos, padres, después de un arduo día de trabajo, allá en la aldea. Se le hizo algo considerado por parte de la señora Higurashi, así que mientras ella ponía el fresco trapo sobre su frente, él le daba un buen sorbo a esa bebida endulzante.

Su frente estaba seca, él ya había terminado la limonada pero cayó sus palabras de agradecimiento al sentir que el trapo bajaba hasta posarse sobre su nuca. InuYasha dio un respingo ante el ligero rose de su áspera mano contra su piel. No era suave como la de Kagome. Y retrocedió un poco, el rostro de la señora Higurashi estaba, para él, muy cerca del suyo.

Ella sonrió—. Hay que secarte muy bien. ¿Qué diría Kagome si te encontrara en este estado? —aquella pregunta había sonado como si exigiese una seria respuesta. «En serio, InuYasha, ¿qué haría ella? _Dime_. Necesito saberlo» pero el hanyou sólo se alejó un poco más sintiendo como el agarre de la mujer se resbalaba de su cuello y le devolvió la sonrisa. Un tanto incómodo, un tanto desorientado.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio ese brillo opaco en sus ojos castaños y pensó «los de ella se ven cansado, mientras que los de Kagome guardan energía pura».

Después de ahí eran caricias accidentales: una en su hombro, al darle la bienvenida; otra en su brazo (notando como se lo apretaba un poco), cuando terminaba alguna tarea; un acercamiento inusual cuándo le preguntaba que le apetecía de comer; una caricia extraña hacia sus mechones platinados, sacando el pretexto que se veía un poco desalineado, cuando a él (e incluso Kagome) le importaba un carajo su aspecto.

Luego, el _olor_. Aquello había sido algo que lo había recibido de golpe en las últimas visitas: era uno mezclado con dulce —uno realmente fuerte que llegaba empalagarte sin siquiera tocarlo— y granos de café. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquella esencia provenía de la señora Higurashi y como una barrera, tal vez, se le vino a la mente cuando el cabello de Kagome se movía con el viento, desprendiendo un olor a flores, a primavera. Suave, agradable, rico…

«Ese aroma no le va —quiso decir, pero en lugar de eso, sólo le ofreció una forzada sonrisa aceptando la invitación a comer—. Usted es dulce, pero no desagradable. Usted es como su hija, pero diferente. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?»

Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos, los párpados algo oscuros. La ropa, el peinado. La señora Higurashi estaba cambiando y lo hacía, ¿por él? Aquello no le quitaba los años que ya tenía encima, pero si la hacía relucir sus facciones de mujer. Una bonita. Más sin embargo, no le trasmitía _nada_ más que algo de desconcierto.

¿Cuál era su punto? El objetivo de tratar de verse bonita ante sus ojos. No lo comprendía o más bien, no _quería _hacerlo. Porque era la señora Higurashi, la madre de su amada Kagome. Una señora que era toda una dama y tenía que tratarse con todo el respeto que merece, por eso, no podía y no debía pensar mal de ella ni levantarle falsos. Por más que aquellas conclusiones llegasen a un descabellado punto, no se permitía aceptarlo.

No era correcto y sentía que, si seguía pensando «aquello» de su madre, estaba traicionando a Kagome y es que, cómo decir que ella, la mujer que le dio la vida, que la crió y la vio crecer… ¿estaba enamorada de él? Del pretendiente, de la felicidad, del hombre de _su_ hija. ¿Cómo? ¡Eso era imposible!

Por eso, cayó… hasta este día.

Se encontraba en la sala de la casa, Buyo dormía a un lado suyo y las imágenes de aquella extraña caja no hacían nada interesante. Pero no quería moverse ni hacer ruido, pensaba qué, si fingía estar concentrado e interesado, la señora Higurashi no se atrevería a molestarlo y no tendría que lidiar con esas incómodas caricias brindadas sobre su ropa, ni el acercamiento del cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, ni el sentir su empalagoso aroma penetrándose con fuerza en su nariz. Y lo más importante de todo, no tendría que lidiar con aquel brillo en sus ojos…

—_¡InuYasha! ¿Estás ahí?_ —el aludido movió sus orejas y con algo de molestia que logró reprimir, se puso de pie.

Pensó en salir y luego, negó con un resoplido. Escapar, ¿acaso iba a hacer eso? Qué estupidez. No había necesidad de hacerlo: no lo hacía ni en la más peligrosa batalla, ¿por qué debía huir de ella, una humana? Ilógico.

Pero no quería responder.

—¿Sucede algo? —maldición.

—¿Puedes subir un momento? Necesito tu ayuda… —el hanyou hizo una mueca y aunque tardó en responder, ya iba subiendo las escaleras, en busca de la señora Higurashi.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de baño. La fuerte fragancia no estaba presente, sólo se percibía el olor natural de la mujer. Era agradable, lo admitía porque aquel aroma le hacía recordar a su propia madre: era ese el cuál te trasmitía confianza y tranquilidad. Sabía muy bien que no era exactamente el mismo que el de Izayoi, porque cada humano, cada ser, tenía su propio olor. Sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía volver a la etapa de cuando era niño.

Sí, lo único que sentía por la señora Higurashi, era amor maternal.

—Me he torcido el tobillo InuYasha —exclamó desde el interior—, no me puedo levantar y ya no soporto el dolor, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Los labios de InuYasha se fruncieron y fijó su mirada en el pomo de la puerta. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar porque presentía, que había otro problema, uno más fuerte que el del tobillo.

Entró con la mirada baja, encajando su mirada en los azulejos del piso. Entreteniéndose con el color blanco enfermizo para ver si de esa forma se le bajaba el poco rubor de sus mejillas. Era algo que no podía evitar: cuando se trataba de mujeres, era un idiota.

—Ah, gracias —suspiró aliviada la señora Higurashi e InuYasha escuchó un chapoteó—, ¿me alcanzas la toalla? Está acá —señaló con su largo y delgado dedo. Aquello obligó al hanyou a levantar un poco su vista tratando de mirar lo menos posible, distinguiendo el brazo desnudo de la mujer hasta llegar con el dedo que señalaba el lugar.

Tomó la toalla y se la extendió.

—¿Me ayudas, por favor? —y rió. Aquello lo hizo moverse con incomodidad. Esa risa la había escuchado antes cuando Kagome y él peleaban por estupideces. A ella parecía divertirle pero… esta vez, aquel gesto tenía un toque diferente. Aquella risa pertenecía a otra clase de diversión.

—Ah, claro —dijo enfocando su concentración en la toalla color celeste. La extendió frente al cuerpo de la mujer, evitando hacer contacto visual y con un movimiento rápido y ágil, la alzó entre sus brazos evitando que la toalla se sumergiera con su totalidad en el agua.

Un chapoteó mayor logró oírse, después, sólo eran las pequeñas gotas que provenían del cuerpo húmedo de la madre de Kagome. Era frío, cuando el de Kagome siempre estaba tibio—. ¿La lastimé? —cuestionó con algo de preocupación, viéndola por cinco segundos y cuando ella le sonrió y le miró con aquellos ojos que comenzaban a brindar un brillo opaco, se apartó.

—No. Eres muy delicado, InuYasha —su áspera mano acarició su nuca y se aferró más a su cuello. Sintió como acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho, logrando humedecer su ropa gracias a su cabello café, pequeño y ondulado. Cuando, el de Kagome, era negro, largo y lacio.

No contestó ante aquel "halago" y en silencio, entraron a su habitación.

—Gracias —susurró cuando el hanyou la sentó en la orilla de su cama y al ver que estaba a punto de marcharse, agregó—: espera, no puedo caminar —recordó entre risas— y mi clóset está acá —señaló el otro extremo del cuarto—, ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa? Después de esto ya no te molestaré más —aseguró sonriéndole. InuYasha asintió en silencio, sin verla.

Cuando abrió el clóset parpadeo desorientado: había mucha ropa extraña, ¿qué se suponía que debía darle?

—Lo que me iba a poner está en la segunda estantería, ¿lo ves? Esa blusa color blanco y la falda café.

Miró perdido un momento los sitios llenos de ropa hasta que logró distinguir los colores. Sin cuidado alguno, sacó las dos prendas deshaciendo su bien hecho dobles y se las acercó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo va su tobillo? ¿Le duele mucho? ¿Le hablo al viejo para que le ayude? —la señora Higurashi negó y se tensó cuando InuYasha nombró el abuelo. El hanyou lo notó.

—No es necesario. Puedes ayudarme tú, ¿verdad? Eres alguien a quién le gusta ayudar a los demás, lo sé —aseguró llevando sus manos hacia las orillas de la toalla, desenvolviendo su cuerpo, dejando su desnudez expuesta frente a los ojos del hanyou.

InuYasha bajó los ojos de golpe, apenado. Pero esta vez, no sabía si era hacia él mismo hacia ella. También, no estaba seguro si sentía decepción alguna hacia la señora Higurashi, la madre de Kagome. Aquella mujer que debías respetarla, porque, se supone, es una dama.

—Ayúdame, InuYasha —suplicó tomando con sus dos manos la del hanyou, haciéndole estremecer y al saber que quería retroceder, apretó el agarre—. Ayúdame a sentirme mujer de nuevo… por favor —la vio de golpe—. Quiero… quiero sentirme bonita. Dime —atajó— ¿lo soy para ti? ¿Soy bonita al igual que mi hija? —volvió apretar su mano y el aludido abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Los ojos de la señora Higurashi comenzaron a brillar pero esta vez eran por las lágrimas que se acumulaban y estaban a punto de salir. InuYasha volvió a balbucear—. ¿Me veo bonita a pesar de que no soy joven como Kagome? ¿Valgo lo mismo que ella?

—S… señora —habló logrando soltarse de sus manos—, yo no puedo contestar eso.

La mujer parpadeó, limpiándose las lágrimas que salieron ante ese movimiento.

—Tal vez… debo demostrártelo —dijo más para ella que para él—. InuYasha, tócame.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, hazlo, tócame —y se levantó, revelando que podía caminar. Que todo lo del accidente había sido una farsa—. InuYasha, yo tengo más experiencia, ¿sabes? Puedo hacerte sentir sensaciones que Kagome jamás logrará. Yo puedo hacerte disfrutar _más. _Ven, déjame probártelo… ¡déjame probar que todavía sirvo como mujer!

—Señora… —pronunció cuando el cuerpo de la mujer cayó sobre el suyo, cuando sus manos frías y ásperas se posaron sobre su cuello, obligándole a acercar su rostro con la de ella. Sintió como sus húmedos senos se apretaban ante su pecho y aquello, lo hizo estremecer.

Nunca antes había estado en esa situación, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Así que el hecho de tener un cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, lo hacía pensar qué en verdad estaba jodido. Porque aquella no era cualquier mujer, ni mucho menos una desconocida. Era _la madre de Kagome_ ¡por todos los cielos! La que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en la vida de la familia Higurashi, la que no le puso peros a su relación con _su hija_, la que no lo trató como un extraño, a pesar de sus diferencias. Era la señora Higurashi y ahora, ella, le pedía con ansías ser besada, que la acariciara con sus manos, que la llevara a la cama.

No. No podía. Esto era impropio. No era normal, debía ser un delito. ¿Lo era? Tenía que serlo.

«Usted no es Kagome». Fue el único pensamiento latente y, con frialdad y cuidado al mismo tiempo, la tomó por las muñecas apartando sus ásperas y frías manos de él.

A la mierda, sí, a la mierda si era o no una madre, una señora, una desconocida; una mujer de un día, la chica más hermosa del mundo e incluso, la única que podía hacerlo sentir en el cielo en el sexo, ¡a la mierda! Todo eso le era indiferente.

Lo único que importaba es que ella no era_ Kagome _y si esa mujer no era aquella muchacha terca, prepotente, necia, ruidosa, hermosa, amable, compasiva… entonces, no tenía ningún interés en ella. Ni en nadie más. Porque su corazón, su alma y su ser ya tenían dueña y su nombre era:

—Kagome —pronunció y la señora Higurashi se estremeció—. Usted, señora, no es Kagome.

—Olvídate de ella por esta ocasión —pidió buscando sus manos pero InuYasha retrocedió viéndola a los ojos, olvidando completa la situación de su desnudez. Ya ni siquiera eso le imposibilitaba actuar—. Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿sí? Ella no lo sabrá.

Y el hanyou negó. Ofendido, decepcionado y molesto.

—Señora, no. Se equivoca, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre: yo ya escogí, yo ya sé a quién amar. Y es a quién usted dio a luz: es su hija, es Kagome.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rondar por las mejillas de la señora Higurashi.

—Y créame cuando le digo esto: yo jamás seré capaz de engañarla. Ni por usted, ni por nadie más.

Y entonces, la señora Higurashi cubrió su desnudez y apartó su vista, avergonzada. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Oh cielos, estaba tratando de seducir a la pareja de su hija, ahora, ¿con qué cara la iba a ver?

—Vete, InuYasha —pidió aguantando los sollozos, refugiándose en el calor de una toalla mojada—. Por favor, hazlo.

Le daba la espalda y el hanyou se encogió de hombros: la mujer había empezado a llorar a mares y entonces él se sintió mal. Pudo haber ido a consolarla porque él no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer en ese estado, pudo acercarse y abrazarla para que tuviera un hombro en el cuál recargarse pero no lo hizo. Y se agradeció por no hacerlo.

Porque lo mejor era dejarla sola y fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Pensar que todo fue una equivocación o un mal sueño y sepultarlo en ese mismo lugar.

Por eso, se fue en silencio y se marchó de la casa en busca de aire fresco y cuando volvió, Kagome ya estaba preparando todo para regresar a la era feudal. La señora Higurashi estaba vestida con la ropa que InuYasha le había dado esa tarde y lo que nunca pasó, nunca fue dicho o discutido, jamás.

Pero eso no quería decir, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**M.J. Hayden**, espero que esto haya sido de tu total agrado y mis sinceras disculpas si no es lo que tenías en mente :c (la pareja fue muy crack lol y no sé si mantuve el ic), pero gracias, me divertí haciéndolo y bueno, este one-shot es sólo para ti, y si a ti te gusta, yo seré muy feliz *-*

Gracias por absolutamente todo tu apoyo incondicional, por siempre darme ánimos, por confiar en mí. Espero siempre contar con tu amistad porque eres UNA HERMOSA PERSONA, ¿ok? Y me alegra tenerte en mi vida *-*

**Aviso: **Este one-shot no tendrá continuación. Lo he dejado con un "final abierto" así que ustedes decidan que pasó o no pasó después e.e ¡mil gracias por los comentarios! *-*


End file.
